Life
by attlantica
Summary: A collection of one-shots or drabbles about Harry Potter
1. Death

**For the Divination Assigment at HSWW**

 **Word Count: 503 (Without A/N)**

 **Summary: Fred takes some time to think during the war**

* * *

The wall exploded right behind him, and someone to his right gasped.

Fred turned around for a fraction of a second to see his brother, Percy, lying on the ground with a tortured look on his face. That wasn't normal.

"Percy!" He yelled, but was interrupted by another yell.

"Fred! Grab Percy and let's get out of here!" said his twin, George. They fought their attackers for about another five minutes until they were stunned or death, which had to be done if they wanted to win. At wars, there were always some casualties, and while trying to keep them to a minimum, some people had to die.

The light side aimed to stun or disarm, while the Death Eaters aimed to kill, and for Fred, that really made no sense whatsoever.

He sped through the halls of what should have been his school, but now was probably nothing but rubble. It was a great disadvantage to have an unconscious Percy on his hands of course, but for some kind of miracle, their way was mostly empty.

They did see some bodies lying here and there. Fred was sad about it, those had been his friends, or someone he had known before they died, and now they were dead. For the first time in many years, he felt tears brimming from the corners of his eyes.

Fred, George, and the unconscious Percy found the Great Hall in almost ten minutes, and they felt a presence behind them. Fred reacted so quickly Percy almost fell from his grasp.

"What the bloody fuck, Ron!" He exclaimed, but then remembered where he was. "Oh, Merlin, you lads are all alive, that's fantastic," he breathed, as he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were however, covered in sweat and blood, but Fred was probably like that too, so he didn't say anything.

He looked at Ron directly in the eyes and gave Percy to him. "Ron, please," Fred said with great displeasure about saying 'please' to his little brother. "Can you carry Percy to the Great Hall? I know mum's in there and I can't really look at her right now," _Not after she killed that bitch, which had been awesome but terrifying._

George sighed from behind him. Fred turned and grinned, "Let's give them hell, mate," he said.

Voldemort had been defeated, but his loyal followers wanted revenge, so they continued with the battle.

Fred had almost died in the first battle if it hadn't been for Hermione, who stopped the exploding wall to crumple him over. She was indeed the brightest witch of her age, and there was nothing that could stop her.

Well, except death of course.

However, he realized that he could probably not be here, and could never see his mum, and dad, and brothers and sister again, which was a terrible thought.

Fred could have depressed his entire family just because one single act, and it was all avoided by a single charm.

Hermione had always been bloody brilliant after all.


	2. The Yule After Party

**For the Astronomy Assigment at HSWW**

 **Word Count: 1,307 (without A/N)**

 **Summary: The Yule Ball has been disastrous, but there's smething there that lifts Hermione's spirits.**

* * *

Hermione had run out crying of the ball.

It was very Cinderella-like, she thought. Of course, without the happy ending because Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon, and he didn't really understand neither feelings nor emotions.

She ran until she reached the Astronomy Tower. Hermione thought that looking at the stars could maybe help her forget about Ron, and that the constellations could hold her there for hours until she fell asleep.

Instead of seating, she flopped herself onto the floor, where she could see the night sky, which reminded her of the Great Hall's ceiling. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she brushed them off in an attempt to calm down.

Hermione was falling asleep, feeling calmer, until she felt a presence above her.

"I see you came here. You're on my spot,"

She recognized the voice, which made her sit up in alarm. "Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed just as she saw Malfoy's grin.

"Well, I for once wanted to get away from that idiotic ball, and as I said, you are in my spot." Malfoy said crossing his arms.

Her eyes narrowed. How the hell was he being nice?

"Oh, don't look at me like that! Have you even talked to me?" He exclaimed scowling. His feelings were slightly hurt.

"No, I mean," Hermione spluttered. "I just, argh! Why aren't you insulting me?" She said, clearly confused. Draco loved to see Granger confused, as it was a site not many people would ever see, and he recognized that.

"Oh, you mean that? It's just an act actually. Father would castrate me if I was ever gentile with 'mud-bloods' or those who are 'lower than us'" He said with a scowl. Draco agreed with his father on many things, but blood racism didn't make any sense. His mother had taught him that. He remembered that lesson like it was yesterday. It had been very, ah, refreshing.

Hermione actually had the nerve to laugh. "You mean to say that it was all an act? Yes, Malfoy, you're a bloody good actor" She then scowled. "I don't actually believe that,"

Why did Granger had to be so bloody stubborn? Draco was starting to wonder if it was a Gryffindor trait, along with being stupid, obviously. Except Granger, of course, as that girl was a bloody encyclopedia.

She chose to ignore him and once again let herself lay down on the floor, which was the place were she could she the entire night sky.

 _Damn that stubbornness!_ He thought as he laid down right next to her.

"If you see closely," He said trying to gain her attention, which was kind of weird, even for him. "You can see the Dragon constellation," He finished, pointing to the sky.

Hermione raised one of her brows, a habit she had picked up from professor McGonagall, and said "The Dragon constellation? Very clever."

Draco laughed. "Yes, my family had a tradition to name their children after constellations,"

She now looked confused. "The Malfoy's?"

"Nope, the Blacks," he said. Hermione suddenly turned to him with wide eyes. "You're part of Sirius's family?"

Draco was now confused. How could she know about Sirius? The news articles about him could be now about a year old. "Certainly, just like Potter's." he laughed at her expression.

"You do know that many pureblooded families have always wanted to stay pure, so because of that, they have inbreed a lot. Don't look at me like that! It's true!" he said laughing at her expression. "Weasley? My fourth-cousin once removed. Potter? Well, his grandmother was my great-aunt. Makes no difference. Actually, muggleborns are probably just children of squibs, which makes more sense," Draco said with a pensive look. "I'll have to go through that,"

Hermione snickered. "Now you're sounding like me back in first year."

Draco smiled. "No I don't," He said back playfully. "You were a lot worse."

Hermione once again narrowed her eyes. "Who are you? You are certainly _not_ the Draco Malfoy I've known for the last four years."

She turned to see him. His blonde hair was still the same. He wore the same aristocratic look, and was as pale as marble. He was certainly a Malfoy, but he had changed. "Seriously, I do not like not knowing."

Draco shook his head in mock despair. "Oh no! Hermione Granger not knowing something! Someone call Merlin! I've already told you, it's all an act,"

"Oh, please! I can see right through you," She declared.

"You can't. Maybe I do agree with my father on some things, but they never have to do with blood purity, so it's not very important. I only follow my mother's teachings, and if those are the ones I'll follow, I'll make sure to know them to boot, which I already have. It doesn't say anything about blood," and he was happy with it.

Hermione huffed. It was not that she needed to be calmer, but Draco could see that she was about to explode. "You know it's down to blood on this war." Hermione nodded. "I actually wanted to help you. You can't go around shouting that I don't care about that shit, because that'll bring us problems between us and the rest of the people."

As a wind blew the hair that was on her face, she felt tiny goose bumps filling her skin. She looked at him in the eye, and took a deep breath. "Of course, I'll tell Professor Dumbledore,"

His lips then suddenly cut her off. They moved slowly and with passion, something she had not experienced in her life. The stars twinkled like if they were new, and the moonlight shone over them. It was like a scene took from a muggle princess story.

However, they didn't hear the door, and someone appeared behind them. Said person cleared her throat. Both Draco and Hermione looked up with wide eyes.

"Well," said McGonagall with her eyebrows raised almost up to her hairline. "A sight I'd never thought I'd see." But as she saw their terrified looks, she just sighed.

"Ah, just go your your common rooms, and Miss Granger, go to my office tomorrow just after breakfast, please."


	3. Fascination

**For the May Event**

 **Prompt – Fascination**

 **Word Count (Without A/N) 120**

 **Summary: Remus watched with fascination as her hair turned pink once again.**

* * *

He watched with fascination as her hair turned pink, again.

She looked so free, so young. He was so old, so bitter. They were complete opposites, but she once said that opposites attract. He had no other option but to agree.

They were all gathered in the kitchen, and while she was giving the rest of the people a show while changing her appearance, he was looking her intensely with a smile.

When they were alone, he approached her.

"You are splendid, you know that?" He said referring to her abilities.

"And you, Remus, are certainly sweet, and hot too." Tonks added with a wink. His eyes turned amber, and she smiled. Oh, how she loved when he did that.


	4. Of Dresses and Risks

**Again, for the May Event**

 **Prompt: Imagination**

 **Word Count: 117**

 **Summary: Hermione shouldn't really be afraid of a simple dress, even if it is a bit 'hazardous'**

* * *

Ginny had chosen her a dress.

It didn't left a lot to the imagination, or well, Hermione thought so. Over the knees was hazardous, right?

She was scared of a bloody dress, even after breaking into Gringotts. Where had her Gryffindor pride gone? She was sure it was buried somewhere underneath that dress. She _felt_ it.

Either way, she had to put on the dress, or it would upset Ginny, which nobody should do, ever. That Weasley temper was horrendous.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna were going out that night. The main point was to find Hermione someone. Hermione didn't really think she needed anyone.

But maybe , just maybe, she would get over herself. She would let go.


	5. Amortentia

**For the May Event**

 **Prompt: Lavender**

 **Word Count: 118**

 **Summary: As Parvati neared the cauldron, she knew she was in deep trouble.**

* * *

The room smelled old, just like the professor.

Professor Slughorn appeared and told them to sit. He seemed very excited, Parvati noticed, maybe he was going to be better than Snape.

He went on and on for what it seemed hours until he pointed to three cauldrons, which were identified as Veritaserum, Polyjuice, and Amortentia. Parvati was curious about the last one. Surely everyone would want to know the smell of whom they loved.

Parvati neared the cauldron, and took a deep breath.

 _Chocolate, lavender, and mint._

She was suddenly nervous, as she knew exactly who smelled like that. Parvati remembered the 'Lavender perfume her mum had sent as she was named Lavender'.

Parvati was certainly in trouble.


	6. Fright

**May Event!**

 **Prompt: fright**

 **Word count: 102**

 **Summary: One should know before one breaks into Hermione's flat at the middle of the night unless you want a broken skull.**

* * *

She jumped in fright; someone had broken into her flat.

It wasn't uncommon, as her apparition wards were open for pretty much everyone she knew, but it was the middle of the night and they knew not to bother her at that time.

She put on some slippers and silently went into the place of the noise's source, which was the kitchen.

 _Suspicious,_ she thought.

She pulled out her wand and went into soldier mode. She neared the kitchen's door and sent out a full-body bind to the silhouette, which yelped as it fell.

"Hermione!"

"George! Merlin! What are you doing here?"


	7. Eternal

**Hello again! This is for the May Event**

 **Prompt: Eternal**

 **Word count: 103**

 **Summary: History of magic is clearly down in history (ha, no pun intended) as the most boring class at Hogwarts. Sirius Black sought to escape it.**

* * *

Sirius Black was about to fall asleep.

History of Magic was definitely the most boring things he has ever done in his life. It was eternal.

Since it was eternal, he had no other choice but to fall asleep, was there anything else you could do?

That was, until he felt a poke on his shoulder. Sirius turned around only to find James Potter watching him. He smiled, James had to be up to something.

"Oi, mate! What the hell?" said Sirius, half-annoyed.

"Shh Padfoot, wanna go see Moony at the infirmary?" James asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Was there any other choice?"


	8. Violent

**For the May Event**

 **Prompt: Violent**

 **Word Count: 96 (Without A/N)**

 **Summary: Fenrir Greyback reflect on his wolfish thoughts and how prejudiced people see him.**

 **This is clearly not my best *hides behind computer***

* * *

He was violent and he liked it.

The feeling of being savage, aggressive, and ferocious was fantastic, although the rest of the population didn't very much like it.

So, he killed those who opposed him.

Fenrir Greyback like when people were scared of him, it made him feel like he was on top of the world. He felt glorious.

The wizarding population was severely prejudiced on the aspect of werewolves, and if they believed that they were all violent creatures, he was going to give them a show. A very bloody and violent one for that.


	9. The Pureblood Princess

**May Event**

 **Prompt: Princess**

 **Word Count (Without A/N): 105**

 **Summary: Daphne is the Pureblood Princess of her year. She hates it.**

* * *

Daphne came out of her quarters and onto the Slytherin common room, where she silently sat on a sofa near the fireplace to read. No one had enough courage to disturb her, because she had been cataloged as the 'Pureblood Princess' of her year.

That title meant that she was one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, and that everyone had to treat her like royalty, if not, Merlin forbid, they would be punished, or really just turn down from high-society.

Daphne, however, hated what came with that title, and didn't really want to be alone, but it wasn't like she had a say in the matter.


	10. Chaos at the World Cup

**This is for The Missing Moments Competition,** **the Minor Character Boot Camp, and the Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt.**

 **Prompt: Owl.**

 **Word Count: 836 (Without A/N)**

 **Summary: Molly reading in the Daily Prophet about the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup**

* * *

The Burrow was always all but calm, but today, it certainly was.

Molly Weasley was calmly drinking her morning tea, finally relaxing after about twenty years of doing nothing but fretting over her children. She was finally alone, so she decided to establish some peace meanwhile the rest of her family was at the Quidditch World Cup.

At first, she had been upset that they were going away for a couple of day, as she would miss them, but about a day later she had calm down by repeating her mantra over and over again.

 _They are perfectly fine. Nothing will go wrong._

Yes, Molly Weasley was perfectly fine. She was calm, and her family was having fun. She smiled; they never had fun these day, excepting her two older boys, who had taken adventurous jobs.

Molly turned her head as she heard a crash behind her. She sighed when she saw it was only Errol, the family family.

"Oh, Errol. You're doing well?" She asked the owl, which hooted in response. Molly heard a hoot of pain here and there, but it was probably because the owl was very old. She then noticed the newspaper he had brought.

"Thanks, Errol." Molly said as she took the Daily Prophet from the owl's paw.

Molly carefully opened the newspaper and took a quick look. She noticed that the front page was all about the Quidditch World Cup and it's after party, but she didn't see anything weird. She turned the page to see more about it, as she was very curious about the whole event and wanted to see if her children had been up to no good, or really, who had won, after all, she was very curious about it too.

However, she was certainly surprised to see a whole article about the after party, and so she read it thoroughly. She then gasped, as it was not what she was clearly expecting.

 ** _Chaos at the Quidditch World Cup_**

 _By Kara Selwyn_

 _As you may all know, the Quidditch World Cup that has been taken place these months finished yesterday, and after a not-so-surprising win, the Ireland team has taken the Cup once again, even after an impressive catch of the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum._

 _However, none of us could have imagined the mayhem and confusion that took place during the after party, as several masked individuals came to the place of the party and attacked everyone on sight, only leaving the Dark Mark behind. Yes, it terrified us all; after all, we have not seen that mark up in the air for over a decade, after the First War._

 _The culprits have to yet be found, but the first suspect to surge was no other than Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, and two of his friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, as said by a government official who had seen them. They were freed, however, as they were not found guilty because a House Elf, of all things, had stolen the Boy-Who-Lived's wand. An odd thing, as House Elves aren't allowed to touch our wands. One of the suspects seems to be the escapee from Azkaban, Sirius Black, who has not be seen for over a month._

 _At the site of the commotion, three were killed, and several were injured. We do hope that this doesn't come to happen again at the next Quidditch World Cup, or really, never again._

 _To see more about the Dark Mark and its history, turn to page 6._

 _To see more about the Quidditch World Cup and the winners, turn to page 9._

 _To see more about the Boy-Who-Lived, turn to page 11._

Molly was sure her heart stopped. The Dark Mark on the skies? Her children involved in the commotion? Bulgaria didn't win? People were killed and others were injured? She was sure she wasn't at peace anymore.

The culprits were going to be found, but not by the Aurors, but by her. How dare they threaten her children? Her family? Oh, how they were going to pay.

"Oh, Merlin." She whispered. What if her children were injured? What if Arthur was injured? What if they were killed? She couldn't live without any of her children. The thought itself was outrageous!

She couldn't wait until her family was home. Molly deserved a complete and truthful explanation of each one of the members of her family, including Harry and Hermione, who were now clearly part of it.

Molly was also anxious, the house was empty and cold without the usual laughter, there was a slim chance one of her children would not be returning home, and she was utterly alone, excepting Errol and Crookshanks, who had stayed, as he couldn't be taken to the Cup.

The hot tea was burning her throat, but she didn't pay any attention to it as she big gulp, trying to keep her mind of things and also trying to calm down. Molly wouldn't really be, however, until after her family was safe and sound.

 **FIN**


	11. Conspiracy

Challenge: May Event

Prompt: Conspiracy

Word Count (Without A/N): 115

Summary: Umbridge knows they're planning to take over the Ministry. Proof? She just knows it

* * *

"It's a conspiracy! I know it!" yelled Dolores Umbridge to Dumbledore, who sat calmly on his chair.

"Dolores," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I think you need to think better of the children. They are just kids after all, and kids don't have 'conspiracies' as you put it."

Umbridge screeched. How dare he make her sounds like a lunatic!

"When I find them," She said, loud enough for all of those who were near. "I will send them all to Azkaban! No one can take away the Minister, especially you Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "I do not plan on taking over the Ministry–"

"Lies!" Umbridge said as she stormed out.


	12. Spring

**Last Round of the May Event**

 **Word Count (Without A/N) 115**

 **Summary: Spring at Hogwarts meant lilies, and lilies meant someone was getting proposed, again.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own them.**

* * *

At Hogwarts, spring meant that flowers were blooming around, and that James Potter would surely ask Lily Evans for her hand, again.

The first day someone saw lilies growing around, anticipation ran in the Great Hall. James entered dramatically with a bush of lilies and neared the far end, where Lily Evans sat with her friends.

The black-haired wizard went to Lily and kneeled behind her, then, he cleared his throat.

"Lily Evans, will you do me the favor–"

Lily turned around and narrowed her eyes. Would he even get tired of this? Her friends giggled, knowing the answer.

"Potter," She greeted. "Thanks, but no." And with that, she turned and continued eating her lunch.

 **FIN**


	13. Wandlore

**Disclaimer: nothing's mine (:**

 **Word Count (Without A/N) 289**

 **For the Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt – Ollivander**

 **For the School of Prompts – K1: labyrinth**

 **Summary: Reflections of an old man**

* * *

People came and went to buy the wands, but he never really left.

Ollivander was used to this, of course, but even if he spent some time with his children, he was utterly alone along with the wands that seemed to scream out to him to be let out. He could not, but it was very tentative.

The place was just a labyrinth of boxes and materials and something that looked like a sock, but he loved the things that came on with it. The faces of the little lads and lasses that came around to buy their first wands, their possible younger siblings complaining about being to young, and the parents just having that grin that showed that they knew the power of the wand.

Ollivander also remembered every single wand, but it was not because of memory, but because he felt the magic of every single one of the wands he sold and they just became imprinted into his mind. It was not as if he had a choice.

But anyways, he was lonely most of the time, so when he was not getting any customers, he often went to Fortescue's and drink tea.

He sounded so much like an old woman, his late wife would probably have laughed at him. Maybe he should go talk to Augusta Longbottom about his issues.

Oh, he just cringed at the thought. That woman was such a pureblood it drove people away. Ollivander recognized he was weird, but seriously, that woman made him shudder.

However, his favorite things were wands. Magic embodied on a branch of wood. It was, over all, everything and not something someone asked to see every day.

After all, magic should always be treated with care.

 **FIN**


	14. Pumpkin Pastries

**Disclaimer: nothing's mine (:**

 **Word Count (Without A/N) 239**

 **For the Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt – Abbot**

 **Summary: Being a barmaid has been proven to be difficult, especially if you have little kids on your wake.**

* * *

Being a barmaid was difficult, and Hannah Abbot certainly knew that.

She already knew she would have a lot of work when she bought the Leaky Cauldron from Tom, but bloody hell, clients sprouted from everywhere she looked, and she was getting tired.

"Hello, Missus Abbot, may I have some Pumpkin Pastries?" said a little boy whose hair had just turned blonde like hers. Hannah recognized him as Teddy Lupin. Maybe Harry Potter was near.

"Hello sweetie, I'll get it for you. Who are you with?" She asked with a smile.

Teddy looked around and shrugged. "Well, I'm supposed to be with uncle Neville today, but I may or may have not escaped." He said with little guilt behind his voice, which made Hannah put her hands on her hips.

"Teddy Lupin! You know poor Neville gets scared when you do that," She said with a condescending look. "And you can change your appearance, so remember those who care for you get scared when you escape."

Teddy looked down. "I know Missus Abbot, but I wanted some Pumpkin Pastries,"

Hannah sighed; the boy was a mess, albeit a cute one. "You can have them on the house, Teddy, but only if you go find Neville."

Teddy eyes widened. "Yes! I'll search for him!" And with that he scurried off.

Hannah laughed out loud. The little boy was too cute for other's sake, and maybe or maybe not his own.

 **FIN**


	15. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: It's clearly not mine!**

 **Word Count (Without A/N) 184**

 **For the Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt**

 **Summary: Sirius Black hates his family. The Black family hates Sirius Black**

* * *

Sirius Black hated family gatherings.

Why? Well, mainly, because his family was a crazy group of dark wizards, excepting him of course. What could Sirius say? He hated dark wizards.

And it seemed that since he had been sorted into Gryffindor, the house of the brave, and not into Slytherin, the house of the dark wizards, his family started hating him too. Everyone seemed to avoid him or give him a slight glare because of course, Blacks weren't supposed to show emotion.

Sirius Black showed a lot of emotions.

Sirius Black was a Gryffindor.

Sirius Black was friendly with 'mudbloods'.

And so, Sirius Black was hated. Actually, he was despised. Everyone from his mother to his third cousin despised him, and you know what? He loved it. Sirius could go live with the Potters, and leave the slimy snakes for all he cared.

Maybe his mother would throw him out and he would go with them.

That didn't sound like an all-bad idea!

And six months later, Sirius Black was burned off the tapestry and he could not stop laughing at his ex-mother's ridiculousness.


	16. Yule Envy

**Disclaimer: Sirius Black would be alive!**

 **Word Count (Without A/N): 129**

 **For the Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt – Parkinson**

 **Summary: Maybe it's because Pansy lacks both.**

* * *

That– that– mudblood had dared to take her Draco's attention from her! Why would that thing do that? Pansy had taken hours and hours to impress her Draco and all of his attention, which was supposed to be hers for the night, had turned out to go to Hermione Granger!

That little mudblood was going to pay.

And she had dared to go to the Yule Ball with a high caliber wizard like Viktor Krum! Pansy was seething. She loved Quidditch, she loved purebloods, and she loved men. What would someone find anything more perfect than that?

Of course, Pansy failed to admit she was envious of Hermione Granger. Beauty and brains? Pansy lacked both while the other girl had both and more.

Yes, Granger was going to pay.


	17. Meet the Family

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

 **Word Count (Without A/n) 143**

 **For the Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt – Prewett**

 **Summary: The Preset Family would not take any of that blasphemy.**

* * *

The Prewett family had always been an outstanding one in society.

Not like the Malfoys, Blacks, or Potter, but there were very much recognized.

So when her little Molly was to be married with a Weasley, another pureblood family, but probably the worst one, Ginevra Prewett had been angry.

That had been the first step, confused being the second one and accepting the last, but at first, Ginevra Prewett was seething and she would not allow the ceremony to happen.

It had taken a large amount of time from part of Molly's brothers, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, to convince her, but at the end, their mother was satisfied and knew she would be strangled with grandchildren.

She had meant it as an expression, but she would later be hogged by only three of the children her Molly had had with the Weasel Boy.


	18. Avery and the Dark Mark

**Disclaimer: not mine :3**

 **Word Count (Without A/N) 117 _wow, that's pretty short_**

 **For the Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt – Avery**

 **Summary: No one had told him that the Dark Mark hurt.**

* * *

One thing they had not told them was that it hurt.

The Dark Mark freaking hurt, and that for a very long time.

Avery thought it would be something that appeared with an oath, not by burning your fucking fore arm!

He was not a pansy, obviously, but if someone had told him–

No, he couldn't think that. The Dark Lord was always watching. Always. Avery couldn't slip one wrong thought through his brain, or he would be killed as a cockroach.

Avery hated cockroaches.

And to think that the Lestrange brothers took the Mark without hesitation and didn't show any pain! He wanted to be like that.

Scratch that, he was going to be like that.


	19. The Narrow Corridor

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

 **Word Count (Without A/N) 436**

 **For the Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt**

 **For the Hogwarts June Event**

 **Summary: Flora Carrow is not what it seems.**

* * *

Flora Carrow looked at the narrow corridor before her.

She liked the path because it got her away from bullies and mean people. Obviously, the bullies only were from the older Slytherin years because the other Houses wouldn't even dare to come near her.

Ah, the perks of being the daughter of an infamous Death Eater.

She could send them dark magic, but they would answer back with even darker magic. She could also tell her father and aunt, but the other Slytherins were also family with other Death Eaters from the Dark Lord's inner circle.

So, Flora Carrow went to the corridor to cry. Slytherins weren't supposed to show emotions, so she never did in public.

Slytherins however specialized in finding loopholes in rules and guidelines, so Flora knew she couldn't show emotion in public, but it didn't say anything about showing emotion when you were alone.

Flora could have easily fit into Ravenclaw, or well, so she thought.

She carried herself until the far end of the path and set with her knees in her chin, her hair covering most of her hair.

Minutes passed and she silently cried where no one would find her, not even her twin sister Hestia, who was more ambitious and cunning and could handle everything. More minutes passed in silence until she heard the distinctive sound of shoes hitting the floor.

Her head snapped up and she put her hair away from her face.

Emerald eyes met her grey ones in shock. Both were filled with tears, but each with different reasons.

Flora tilted her head. "Hello," she said nervously.

"Why are you crying?" said Emerald eyes apprehensively. Flora knew it was Harry Potter, the Boy–Who–Lived, but decided to keep her knowledge to herself.

"Nothing, nothing," she said wiping her tears.

Harry Potter narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

Flora shrugged half-heartily. "No, but I'm not going to tell you."

"You're a Slytherin," Harry said, pointing at her scarf.

Flora laughed. "That's right, Potter. What are you going to do about that?"

Harry looked around as if to see if people were following him. When he was sure no one was, he answered: "I don't really care, you know? The Hat almost sorted me into Slytherin, and I don't really find it a really big deal,"

"The Hat almost put me in Ravenclaw," She said with a smile.

"That's good. I guess," Harry said as he furrowed his brow.

And with that, A Carrow and the Boy–Who–Lived formed an unlikely friendship, one that would be kept in the dark for a little more than five years.


	20. To Fight the System

**Disclaimer: not mine, as always.**

 **Word Count (Without A/N) 151**

 **For the Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt – Flint**

 **Summary: Marcus Flint has to keep up appearances.**

* * *

Marcus Flint liked to think he was the best Quidditch player, which he knew he wasn't.

However, being a Slytherin meant that he had to be confident and could not, in any circumstances, show any kind of emotion that would damage his future as a part of the Sacred Twenty–Eight.

Or well, just a pureblood in general.

He internally growled at the thought of the pureblood traditions and standards he had to reach. Marcus wanted to fight the system, but he could not unless he wanted to be disowned.

He didn't want that of course, he loved his family and he could not live without them, even if he meant that he had to keep his opinions to himself.

Being a Slytherin didn't help at all, but Marcus had to keep his appearance.

His initial sneer came back and he came out with a confident stare and his Slytherin scarf.


	21. Battle Plans

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

 **Word Count (Without A/N) 205**

 **For the Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt – Greengrass**

 **Summary: Astoria wants Draco Malfoy for herself.**

* * *

Astoria Greengrass wanted something, and when she wanted something, Astoria had to get it, doesn't matter at what prize.

Astoria had currently taken a liking in Draco Malfoy.

She had just graduated when she had started thinking about marriage, and as all other pureblood marriages, she wanted it to be perfect and with another pureblood just like her. Draco was even from the Sacred Twenty-Eight, which was even better.

Astoria remembered her sister, Daphne, once had an understanding with the Malfoy heir, but was broken off because they didn't really get along _that_ way, and now it was Astoria's time to get Draco.

As the Slytherin she was, Astoria had the whole plan complete, without any loopholes, in just about a day, and with Flora Carrow, one of her friends, she had found the things that were necessary for the plan.

The only thing, one tiny little detail her plan had overlooked, was that Draco Malfoy was in love with another witch.

Astoria was fuming, and she would probably kill someone if they even came a meter near her.

Luna Lovegood had taken her wizard, and she was going to pay. Who cares if they just had a war? The real war was starting now.


	22. In the Sidelines

**Disclaimer: seriously, it's not mine, it's J.K.'s**

 **Word Count (Without A/N) 130**

 **For the Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt – Nott**

 **Summary: Theo just wants to stay in the sidelines**

* * *

Theodore Nott was used to being overlooked. He didn't really care as it worked for him. He wasn't in the spotlight; he could do whatever he wanted. It was clearly a win-win situation.

Clearly, his father didn't think so.

Theo was scurried off to the Death Eaters and was initiated at such a quick pace, he wondered how fast would it had gone if his father had been in the inner circle.

He almost, _almost,_ felt sorry for Draco Malfoy.

Theo looked down to the Dark Mark that was tattooed on his forearm. He couldn't go back to the sidelines if he wanted to stay alive. Theo had to find an escape route from his family, friends, enemies and allies.

Madagascar had a pretty wizarding place one could escape too.


End file.
